Second Chances
by DramaBabe18
Summary: Married life for two unepxected characters, with everyone else as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings 

" Frau Schmidt, are you sure you told Fraulein Maria that breakfast was being served? " said the Captain. " Father, don't you mean Mother? " asked Brigitta having caught the mistake. " Good morning, Children. What's all the fuss about? " said Maria. " Father referred to you as Fraulein Maria again. " said Fredrich. " Your father is allowed to make mistakes from time to time. Now if you will all please excuse me, I am going to get some orange juice from the kitchen and then go back to bed. " said Maria. Having the urge to make sure his wife was all right, Georg got up from the table and proceeded to the kitchen but before entering, heard a glass drop and break.

~ In the kitchen ~ 

" I seem to be off balance today. " said Maria. " You have been off balance for the past week and a half. I'm sending for Dr.Swanson and I will take no arguments from you about it. Is that clear? " stated Georg. " Quite clear, Captain. " giggled Maria. " Funny, very funny, Maria. " smiled Georg. " Father, Uncle Max is at the door with a surprise. " said Lisel. 

~ Out in the Main Entrance of the Villa ~ 

" Georg, it's be too long. I see you came back to Austria after all. " said Max. " Very good observation, Max. Now what is it that you've done this time. " said Georg. " What makes you assume that I've done anything? " said Max. " Normally when any of my children inform me that your here and you've come with surprise in toe, you've usually done something. So do us a favor and spill it already. " said Georg.. " And as always I never seem to fail you. I do have a surprise for you all. Little `ol me has gotten married. " said Max. " You ? Married ? That is a surprise, Max. Do tell us that you brought the Mrs. Detweiller along. " said Georg. " Oh I did. " said Max. " Hello, Georg. " said Elsa. " You and Elsa ? Married ? " said Georg. " Is there something wrong with that, Georg ? " said Max. " No, Max. Just hard to believe. That's all. " said Georg. " Georg, where is Maria at anyway ? I can understand that the children are out playing on the grounds or something. " said Max. " Max, you've decided to pay another visit. What surprise awaits us now ? " said Maria, ascending from the stairs. " Does that answer your question. " said Georg. " And Elsa, how good to see you again too. " said Maria. " You too, Maria. " Said Elsa. ' Max and Elsa are married, darling. " said Georg. " That's wonderful. " said Maria. " Now see, Geor, your wife is more supportive then you are at times. " said Max. " Do tell me Max, where are you and Elsa staying ? " joked Georg. " Don't even think about answering him, Max. You two will staying with us, of course and he can't object because I'm the one saying so. " said Maria. " Georg, you really do have a charming wife. " said Elsa. " Yes, Georg, you really do, i wish some of her charm would rube off on you though. " said Max. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : An Old Friend Returns

" Father, may I be excused. " asked Lisel. " 

And where might you be going ? " asked the Captain. 

" Well, just out the gazeebo, I suppose. " Said Lisel. 

" Oh, let her. We pretty much done with dinner and you can't just keep us sitting here. I'm sure Max and Elsa wouldn't mind. Just as long as your back in before Franz locks the doors. Understand? " said Maria. 

" Yes, Mother." said Lisel. 

" Why on earth, would you let her go when we both know why she asked to be excused in the first place ? " stated Georg. 

" Fredrich, Kurt why don't you help uncle Max and Elsa with the dessert and take in and set it up in the parlor . Louisa, help your sisters set the puppets up. I'll be in there in a few. " said Maria. 

" I don't want her around that boy. After what happened the last time. " said Georg.

" First of all, Georg, he's just a young boy who happens to like Lisel and Lisel likes him. So he made a mistake last time. What's more important to you ? Him making a mistake or your daughter being happy ? " said Maria. 

" Why is it that you have such a profound effect on me sometimes, darling. ? " said Georg.

" I don't know. Lisel is 18 years old. You need to let her make her own decisions and when she does come to you needing advice or someone to talk to you, don't shun her away, like you did just now. " said Maria.

~ Outside the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

In the Gazeebo 

" Rolf , why did you come here tonight? " asked Lisel. 

" I don't know. I guess to see you. " said Rolf. 

" Well you must of had a reason for wanting to come here to see me though or else you wouldn't be here right here. " said Lisel.

" There was a reason I came here Lisel. " said Rolf. " So tell me already silly. " said Lisel. " Lisel, we love each other and I don't know want to be with anyone else but you and I don't care what you father will think, Will you marry me ? " said Rolf.

" Oh Rolf, of course I'll marry you! But don't you think we should talk to father anyway and just to see what he would say anyway. ? " said Lisel. "

I guess so but I don't care if he says no. " said Rolf. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Unique Conversation

" Max, I do hope you have a valid excuse for our sudden visit out of the blue. Just when you plan to tell Georg and Maria of Festival exactly ? " laughed Elsa. 

" My own Wife is even questioning me ? Elsa, of all people, I thought you would understand me the most. " said Max. 

" Oh, I do Darling, more then you'll know. But I also know Georg and Maria and I don't think you'll want to take them by surprise with this one. " said Elsa. 

" It certainly seems to me that Maria has an effect on Georg when it comes to influencing on the decision-making now doesn't ? " said Max. 

" Max, you make that sound hurtful in either parties. You know just as good as I do that Maria wouldn't do such as a thing and Georg speak his mind whenever he pleases. Lord knows, you do darling. It's a husband-wife game, that's all. " said Elsa. 

" I knew there was charm to you, Elsa, somewhere under that hard exterior of yours. " said Max. 

" Enough with the flattery, Max. We really should be getting back inside to the others. " said Elsa.

" Anything you say my darling. " said Max.

~ Inside the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

In the Living Room 

" Mother, do you thing father would be willing to talk to Rolf ? " said Lisel.

" Your father isn't as mean and up-tight as you think he might be. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt again. Let me try to talk to him first and see if he would be willing to and I will tell you at dinner. " said Maria.

" Oh, Mother. Thank You. I Love you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. I just wish father did. " said Lisel, who as she said the last sentence, knew she shouldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Discussion 

" Georg, you owe it to your daughter to at least talk to Rolf and hear him out. And if you can't even do that for Lisel. Then your certainly not the man I once married. " said Maria.

" She's only 18 years old thought. " stated Georg. 

" And don't you think it's about time that you start letting her make her own decisions for herself and when she needs you, let her come to you and ask you ? Just hear them out. For me at least. " said Maria. 

" I'm not going to win this argument am I ? " stated Georg. 

" No. " said Maria. 

" Fine. As long as your in the room and so is Lisel. " said Georg.

" Fine. " said Maria.

~ Inside the Von Trapp Study ~ 

" Captain Von Trapp, I know you don't like me much. But Lisel and I love each other, sir. And I can promise you I would never do anything to hurt her. Nor is there anymore more that I want to spend the rest of my life with. The reason I wanted to talk to you was because Lisel and I wanted to ask for you Blessing and Permission to be married. " said Rolf. 

" Georg ? " said Maria, as she looked over at her husband.

" Lisel ? Do you have anything to add ? " said the Captain.

" No, father, everything I want to say, agrees with what Rolf just said. " said Lisel.

" Maria and Lisel, would you two go check on everyone else for a few minutes. " said Georg

" Don't do anything rash. " said Maria. 

" I'm not. I know what I'm doing. " smiled Georg.

~ 45 minutes later ~ 

" Baroness, Frau Lisel, the Captain has asked for you two. " said Frau Schmidt. 

" Mother, what if father scared Rolf away ? " said Lisel.

" Lisel, I don't think your father would have done anything so rash in 45 minutes. " said Maria as they both walked back into the room.

" Rolf, you still here. I thought maybe father scared you off. " said Lisel, as she embraced Rolf.

" Georg, what did you decide ? " said Maria. 

" You'll see. " said Georg.

" Father, please say it. " said Lisel. 

" Rolf has clearly proven to me that he does love Lisel and I can see it in Lisel's eyes that she Loves him just as much as he does her. So that's all I needed to hear to make my decision. You both have my permission and Blessing to married. I sure you mother agrees. " said the Captain

" Father, you don't know how happy you just made me. I love you so much. " cried Lisel as she hugged her father.

" You'll always be my little Lisel. " said the Captain. 

" Always, father. " said Lisel between tears. 


	5. Chapter 5

* Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay in updating but I'm a college student at the same time. I like my stories to be my own and original so I hope this helps and as long as get a minimum of 5 or 6 reviews each chapter I;ll keep updating ~ DramaBabe18.

Chapter 5 :A Few Surprises

~ At the Detweiller Estate ~ 

" Max, It's such a lovely day out. Don't you think it calls for a visit with Georg and Maria and the children? " smiled Elsa.

" But earlier you said you weren't feeling well? Has something changed that I should be aware of? " asked Max with concern.

" No, I just thought You could tell Georg about the festival and that would give me a chance to talk to Maria. " said Elsa hugging her husband.

" Anything for you darling. Alright, I'll get the car." said Max.

" I have a better idea. Why don't we just walk. It's only a short distance. It is within walking distance. " said Elsa.

" It's fine be me, Elsa. " said Max as they headed out the door.

~ Back at the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

" Mother ? " said Gretl.

" What it is, Gretl ? " said Maria.

" Where is Father ? " said Gretl.

" Darling, he's in town, working. "said Maria.

"Oh, when will he be home? " said Gretl.

" Not till around 5. Is something wrong Gretl? " said Maria.

" I just miss Father. Now that he's gone back to working again. " said Gretl.

" We all do, darling. But your father felt he either had to work in town or had to go back into the Imperial Forces and he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to be away from his family so much. Does that make sense to you ? " said Maria.

" Yes. " said Gretl.

" How about later, we sing a song together, just you, me and your father? Would that make you feel better? " said Maria.

" Yes. I love you, Mother. " said Gretl as she hugged her mother and headed back upstairs. 

Knock: Knock

" I'll get it, Baroness. " said Frau Schmidt as she went to answer the front door.

" Good afternoon, Frau Schmidt. Is the Maria and the Georg home? " said Max.

" The Baroness is but the Baron is at still at work. " said Frau Schmidt as she lead them to Maria.

" Max and Elsa? What are you two doing here? " said Maria.

" Elsa wanted to talk to you and I had to talk to Georg. " said Max.

" Well, Georg's not home yet but he should be home within the next half hour. Why don't you stay for dinner." said Maria.

" We couldn't. " We were just here the other night. " said Elsa.

" Too bad, I'm insisting and I'm sure if Georg were here, he would too. " said Maria.

" Baroness, your husband is home. " said Frau Schmidt.

" Half hour early. " said Maria.

" Half hour early for what? I see Max and Elsa have joined us again. " said Georg.

" Your never home a half hour early. What's wrong with Max and Elsa being over? Besides Max had to talk to you anyway. And their staying for dinner. " said Maria. 

" I'm always home by 4:30. There's nothing wrong with Max and Elsa being over. I would have called them to come over anyway. What's wrong with this picture ? The house is too quite? " said Georg handing his wife a dozen roses as they embraced.

" Then you must run off to that study of yours for the last half hour instead of coming up to see me. Oh, you didn't have to get me flowers, Georg. That's becuase there all out playing except Gretl. " said Maria.

" How come not Gretl ? " said Georg.

"We can discuss that later. Now go talk to Max. " said Maria.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Announcement Dinner

" I wonder what that's all about." said Max.

" We'll I guess we can go find out. I believe Frau Schmidt said their were upstairs. " said Georg.

" I thought they were in the living room, talking. " said Max as they ascended up the stairs to the master bedroom to find both wives sound asleep on the bed.

" There's a site, we'll never see again. I wonder why their asleep ? " said Georg

" Only one way to find out. " said Max as kneeled on the right side of the bed and woke Elsa up, as did Georg on the opposite side.

" I think their trying to wake us up. " said Elsa. 

" And I'm thinking that their trying to figure out what's for dinner as well. Knowing Georg and Max too well, the curiosity is killing them." said Maria.

" I think our wives know ourselves too well. " said Georg

" I hate to ruin this moment and all but some of us are a little hungry. " said Elsa.

" Same here. " said Maria.

~ In the Dinning Room ~ 

" Mother, may we be excused. " said Marta. 

" Are you all finished already ? " said Maria.

" Yes. Frau Schmidt gave us our dinner early so you and Father could have the dinner room to yourselves. " said Louisa.

" Their more than welcome to come over to our house. " said Lisel.

" Louisa, help your brothers and sisters walk to Rolf and Lisel's. " said Maria.

" Something's coming. She's sending the children to Lisel's. " said Max.

" What did we do now ? " asked Georg. 

" What makes you think you did anything? " said Maria. 

" Okay, you had something to do with it. " laughed Elsa.

" Just eat your dinner. " said Maria, as she and Elsa waited for their husbands to catch on to the surprise awaiting them.

" What's with the small food? " said Max. 

" Well you see, Max. This surprise started out for you but Maria sort of played a part of it as well. The reason for the baby carrots, the baby ribs and the baby potatoes is....well, I guess there's no easy way to say it but to just say it and get it out and over way...Max, your going to be a father. " said Elsa.

" What? Wait a minute. That's why you've be feeling so out of it and not your self? That's why you were sleeping earlier? " said a shocked Max

" Your not mad? Your not screaming or anything. " said Elsa as she was quickly embraced by her husband.

" What does this tell you. " said Max as he quickly rose from his chair and hugged his wife.

" Max, a father? Couldn't say I didn't say he doesn't deserve it. " said 

" Take a look at what your eating yourself. " laughed Elsa as she watched Georg unveiled his dinner to find the same dinner Max's.

" Did I miss something? " said Georg. 

" Like what? " Said Maria.

" Like why I have the same meal as Max....Maria... are you? " said Georg quickly catching on the theme of the food.

"Yes, you caught me, Captain. " smiled Maria as she sat on her husband's lap as Elsa did Max.

.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Smiles 

" Rolf ? " asked Lisel

" Yes, Lisel. " said Rolf, who obviously could tell something was bothering his wife.

" Do you ever plan to start a family? " asked Lisle

" You know I do. Where is this all coming from? " asked Rolf.

" I don't know. " asked Lisle. 

" Is this because you brothers and sisters are staying over tonight? " asked Rolf.

" No, I love my brothers and sisters. It's just that...I don't know. " said Lisle.

" What? " said Rolf

"Never mind. " said Lisle.

" You sure? You know you can talk to me about anything. " said Rolf.

" I know I can. That's what makes you so wonderful. " said Lisle.

~ Back at the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

" Max, you really haven't said much since I told you, you were going to be a father. Are you sure you're not upset? " said Elsa.

" Elsa, I'm sure I'm not upset. " laughed Max

" Then why are you laughing all of a sudden? " said Elsa.

" Because it just occurred to me, that you and Maria would be due close together.," laughed Max. 

" What's wrong with that, Max. " said Maria

" Obviously, more visits from you more often." snickered Georg.

" Hush. That's a good thing when their here. I haven't down this before and neither has Elsa so this would be great to do together. " said Maria.

" Excuse me, Baroness, Baron, but Lisle is on the phone wanting to speak with you Baroness. " said Frau Schmidt.

" Of course, thank you, Frau Schmidt. Behave yourself while I'm gone, Captain. " said Maria.

" I find it hilarious that she still manages to call you Captain on occasions but when you seem to to get yourself in trouble. ' laughed Elsa. 

" I'm sure he still manages to call her Fraulein at some point in time. " laughed Max.

" Do I wish it know what the discussion is about now? Or leave it at the discression or Max. " said Maria.

" What did Lisle have to say. " said Lisle.

" Actually, Georg, I'm glad your sitting. You're going to be a grandfather. That's why Lisle was calling. She tried talking to Rolf about it but with our other 6 over there, it made it rather difficult for her. " said Maria.

" Too funny. In one night, Georg finds out that he's about to be a father again and a grandfather at the same time. " laughed Max.

" Georg, please say something. When you're this quite, I know you're mad. " said Maria.

" I'm not mad, Maria. " said Georg, as he kissed his wife.

" That was evident. " said Max.

" Max, leave them alone. " said Elsa.

" I'm sorry. I love you. " said Max as he leaned over and kissed his wife.

" How about we enjoy the coffee and dessert before Maria and I can't stand even the normal sweets.and get the strange food cravings. " said Elsa.

" I for it. " said Maria as they sat down to dessert and coffee.


	8. Chapter 9

ARTHOR'S NOTE : I thought I would mention that in case anyone hasn't caught on yet, Max and Elsa regularly visit Maria and Georg, especially since Maria and Elsa are due around the same time. I thought it would make an interesting plot line and help me work into the story.

Chapter 9: Favorite Past Times

~ In the Von Trapp Living Room~ 

" Max, did you manage to talk to Georg about the Festival? " said Elsa.

" Yes, I did speak with him about that joyful topic. " said Max.

" And as usual, did you leave with a ' I'll consider it. ' " said Elsa.

" You know me to well. " said Max

" Of course I do darling. " said Elsa.

" And how would my wife be feeling this morning? " asked Max

" Max, you've asked that same question for the past 2 months, really darling, your begging to 

behave like Georg. I'm fine. Just a little tired. " said Elsa.

" Me? Behave like Georg? Nothing of the sort. " said Max

" I hate to admit, Max, but Elsa is right. You are starting to behave like my husband. " said Maria entering the living room.

" Maria, darling, I didn't see there. And where is that husband of yours? " said MAX

" Max, cut it with cute remarks. Not today please. I believe he's in his study. " said Maria. 

" I see the mood swings are already taking its toll on both wives. " said Max

" Max. " said Elsa.

" It's okay, Elsa, He's still got 7 more months to go. " laughed Maria. 

" Don't remind me. " said Max.

" Now, your annoying me. " said Elsa. 

" I'm sorry. Look what I started. I think I better go find Georg. " said Maria.

" It's okay, Maria. You didn't start anything. It is the mood swings and Max was just about to find Georg himself. " said Elsa. 

" I was? Oh yes, I was. " said Max.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Favorite Things

~ At The Grueber Houshold ~ 

" Rolf, are you sure your not terribly upset about the baby? " asked Lisle

" Lisle, I told you. I couldn't anymore thrilled at the idea of being a father. Especially with you. I wish you would have told me sooner. What did you parents say? You dad going to kill me? " said Rolf.

" My father would never kill you, darling. I wouldn't let him. I didn't get father anyway. Besides, he's had enough news for one night so I told Mother. She's happy. " said Lisle.

" What do you mean he's had enough news for one night. What else could he have been told besides he's eldest daughter is having her first baby? " said Rolf.

" That he's going to be a father again. " said Lisle.

" Your Mother is pregnant again? " laughed Rolf.

" That's not funny. Their not that old, Rolf. We're only 20 and 21. And Uncle Max and Elsa are also expecting their first child. " said Lisle.

" You do realize that between You, your Mother and Baroness Detweiller, your all going to b due around the same time, Christmas time? " said Rolf.

" I hadn't thought of that. But I don't care. That doesn't matter to me and that shouldn't matter to you. " said an upset Lisle.

" I'm sorry Darling. It doesn't matter to me. " said Rolf.

" Then why are you making such a big deal of it. " said Lisle. 

" I don't know why. It's just odd. That's all. " said Rolf. 

" I don't think it is. And if you find it so odd that my mother is having another baby the same time that your wife is then you can just sleep by yourself tonight. " said Lisle in a huff. 

" Where are you going? " asked Rolf. 

" To my parent's house. " said Lisle in tears.

" Why? " said Rolf. 

" To talk and clear my mind. " said Lisle.

" And anything else? " said Rolf.

" To see my siblings. " said Lisle.

" You know were I'll be. " said Rolf.

" Sleeping. " said Lisle as she headed for her parents home down the road. 


	10. Cahpter 11

Chapter 11: Something Good

~ At the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

" Baroness, Frau Lisel is here to see you. She seems upset. " said Frau Schmidt. 

" Thank you, Frau Schmidt. I wonder what's wrong with Lisel? " said Maria.

" I can't imagine why she's so upset." said Georg

" Well, I guess I'm about to find out. " said Maria. 

" Promise me between the 2 of you, none of you will over do it. " said Georg.

" Of course not. " said Maria, heading onto the terrace.

~ On the Terrace ~ 

" Mother. I'm sl glad your home right now. " cried Lisel.

" Lisel, calm down and tell me what's wrong. " said Maria.

" It's Rolf. I don't think he's happy about the baby at all. " cried Lisel.

" Lisel, I'm sure that's not true. " said Maria.


	11. Chapter 12

Edelweiss

" Hello? " answered Rolf

" Rolf, please be over here at 7 for dinner. " said Lisel.

" Lisel? What's wrong? Are you alright? Dinner? Why? Is this your way of saying of telling me that I'm still in trouble? " said Rolf

" I'm fine, darling. Yes, dinner. Just come over at 7. " said Lisel.

" Alright, I'll be over there at 7. Do you nee anything from home? " said Rolf.

" Bring the list of baby names we decided on. " said Lisel.

" Okay. I added 2 suggestions of my own. Are we telling them tonight? " said Rolf.

" We could. If you felt up to it. " said Lisel.

" I'll see you in a little while, darling. " said Rolf. 

~ At the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

( Later that Evening )

" Georg, promise me right now that you won't do anything to harm or frighten Rolf. " said Maria.

" I promise, darling. " said Georg, while kissing his wife.

" You too, Max. " said Elsa.

" Me? I won't do anything to the poor boy. It's Georg you have to worry about. " laughed Max.

" Max." said Elsa..

" Alright, I promise I won't join forces with Georg. " said Max.

" But while we're talking, what will you ladies be doing? " said Georg.

" Finishing your surprise. " said Maria.

" Another surprise? " said Georg.

" Now, leave us to our surprise and you go to ideal talking. " said Elsa.

~ Upstairs ~ 

" Mother? " asked Lisel.

" Yes, Lisel. " said Maria

" What are we exactly making? " asked Lisel.

" Baby blankets, dear. " said Elsa, continuing to put finishing touches on her blanket.

" You mean you know the gender of the baby already? " said Lisel.

" I'm afraid I'm plead guilty. " said Maria.

" Have you told father yet? " said Lisel.

" No, that's why I'm doing the blanket. " said Maria.

" I'm afraid I', guilty also. " said Elsa.

" Lisel? " said Maria.

" Yes. " giggled Lisel.

" Then I guess that settles it, before the night ends, 3 nervous husbands downstairs will know what their expecting. " smiled Elsa.

" Elsa, boy or girl? " said Maria, whose curiosity got the best of her.

" a girl. " smile Elsa.

" That's wonderful news, Elsa. " said Maria.

" Lisel, you? " said Elsa.

" Boy. " said Lisel.

" a grandson. Oh Lisel! Your father is going to be so excited when he hears the news. " said Maria. 

" Mother, your turn. " said Lisel.

" girl. " said Maria.

" I guess the only thing is to make sure Georg is sitting down when you tell him. " said a laughing Elsa. 

" That's what concerns me. I know he's probably hoping for a boy after all the girls he already has had with his late wife, Agathe." said Maria.

" I wouldn't worry about too much, Maria. You know Georg. I'm sure, he'll be just as thrilled with a little girl. " said Elsa. 

" Mother, Elsa's right. Father won't care if it's a boy or a girl. This is your life together now and that's all that matters. " said Lisel.

" How did you get to be so smart, Lisel. " said Maria.

" I think between, You, Father, Uncle Max, and Elsa and my siblings, it's all rubbed off. " said Lisel.

~ In the Living Room ~

( Downstairs) 

" What do think your having Max? boy or girl? " said Georg.

" Boy. " said Max

"What about you, Rolf.? " said Max

" Boy. " said Rolf

" What about you, Georg? " said Max.

" Boy, time for another boy. Already half a dozen girls running around here. " laughed Georg. 

" Just don't let your wife catch you saying that. " said Rolf.

" Their upstairs. " said Max.

" Whose upstairs. ? " said Maria.

" No one darling. " said Georg.

" Oh really, and what's this I hear about you wanting a Boy because there's already a half dozen girls running around here, then? " laughed Maria

" Busted. " laughed Max

" Your busted as well, Max. " said Elsa.

" I didn't do anything, this time. " said Max.

" I know darling, I', just teasing you. " said Elsa. 

" Rolf, actually, advised Georg not to say it. " laughed Max. 

" I'm proud of you for telling father not say it. " said Lisel.

" I know. " said Rolf.

" Don't get cocky. That's Max and Father's job. " laughed Lisel.

all three ladies couldn't help laugh as the bond between all them came together even more.


	12. Chapter 13

Do, Re, Mi

" Louisa, do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl? " asked Marta.

" I want it to be a girl so we have another sister to play with. " said Gretl.

" So do I. Now that Lisel is married and doesn't live here anymore. " said Brigitta.

" But that doesn't mean she still isn't our sister. " retorted Louisa.

" I never said anything about Lisel not being our sister anymore. Gretl, were are you going? " said Brigitta. 

" To find Mother and Father. I don't want to be in here when all we're doing is fighting. " cried Gretl. 

" Great, now look what you did. " said Kurt.

" Me? I didn't do anything. " answered back Louisa.

" This is exactly why Gretl left here crying. " said Marta.

" We're going to be in trouble. " said Friedrich.

" Sometimes, I wish there wasn't another baby coming. Then we wouldn't be fighting all the time. " said Brigitta.

" Hush your mouth, Brigitta. Mother won't like what you just said at all. " said Louisa.

" It's all alright darlings, Brigitta was just expressing her feelings about having a new sibling in the house. " said Maria, with tears in her eyes, as she appeared in the door frame outside the nursery.

" Mother, we didn't see you standing there. " said Kurt.

" I know you didn't., Kurt. Gretl said you were arguing? About what may I ask? " said Maria.

" It was nothing Mother. " said Marta.

" Come, you know I won't believe that. Not after all the noise I heard going on up here. " said Maria.

" It was nothing, really. " hesitated Friedrich.

" It was about the baby, wasn't? " said Maria.

"No. " quickly said all six children.

" It's okay. My feelings won't be hurt. " said Maria, as she left the nursery and headed for the stairs but may a short stop and derailed and headed for the master bedroom and cried herself to sleep for a short rest.

~ Back downstairs ~ 

( about an Hour later) 

" Father, where's mother? I thought she went to check on the other 6 and was coming back down? " said Lisel.

" It's been an hour, Georg. " said Max.

" I'll go find her, father. " said Lisel as she started to get up from the couch but was stopped suddenly by Elsa. 

" Why don't you stay here and keep your father in check and I'll go find Maria. " said Elsa as she headed upstairs.

" Father, I'm worried about Mother. " said Lisel.

" Lisel, I'm sure your mother's okay. " said Georg.

" But it's not like mother not to come back down like she said she would. " said Lisel. 

~ Upstairs ~ 

(In the master bedroom)

" Maria, dear, are you alright? " said Elsa, quietly.

" What? Elsa, what are you doing up here? " said Maria.

" Checking on you, my dear. And by the looks of it, you look like you have been crying. " said Elsa.

" I'm sorry, I must look like a wreck to you. " said Maria.

" Don't worry about it, Maria. What's wrong? " said Elsa. 

" Nothing. " said Maria.

" Would you prefer, I got Georg for you ? " said Elsa. 

" Actually, would you mind? " said Maria.

" Not at all my dear. " said Elsa she descended down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 14

An Ordinary Couple

~ Still at the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

( Upstairs in the Master Bed Room ) 

" Maria? Elsa said you were looking for me. Why didn't you come back downstairs with the rest of us. " said Georg. 

" I'm sorry. I made a little stop after checking of the children. "said Maria, as she tried to keep the tears from straining her face.

" Is something bothering you my dear? " said Georg who could obviously tell something was upsetting his wife.

" No. " said Maria.

" Now, we both know we don't believe that. " said Georg. 

" Alright, so something is bothering me. Something the children said when I checked on them earlier. Oh, Georg, I wish I hadn't heard it at all. " said Maria, in tears.

" Something the children said? What could they have possibly have sid to have upset you so much? " said Georg.

" Gretl came downstairs to find us because the rest of them were fighting and arguing and so I went upstairs to check on them and when I got to the nursery they were still at it and when I asked what all the fuss what about, they just hesitated. When they finally told me what the fuss was about, Brigitta express her feelings very clear about how she felt. " cried Maria.

" Maria, what was all the fuss about? said Georg. 

" the baby. " said Maria.

" Oh, I see. Why are you letting this bother you so much, sweetheart. " said Georg. 

" Why are you so calm and collected about this. Your children don't want another sibling around, plain and simple. " cried Maria. 

" Maria, I can understand how that may have upset you but you have to understand that each one of them felt the same way when the others were born so this isn't new to them. " said Georg. 

" Maybe they were right though. Maybe this family is already big enough without adding anymore children to it. " said Maria. 

" No why would you say that? " said Georg.

" Because there's already 7 children including Lisel. " said Maria. 

" Yes, but that's part of my life with Agathe that I shared and as much as I get to share them with you now, I get to start another part of my life with you starting this baby. " said Georg.

" I guess your right. Maybe we should go back downstairs then. " said Maria. 

" I guess we should. " said Georg, as the two of them heaed downstairs.


	14. Arthor's Note

ARTHOR'S NOTE : The Order in which the chapter's are posted is screwed up and I tried repeatedly to fix them, even removing the story and reposting it to make sure it would be in order but it's still not doing it correctly and it could be me. However here is the order which Second Chances should appear. 

Chapter 1-9 

Chapters 10-11

Chapters Favorite Things

Something Good

Edelweiss

Do, Re, MI

An Ordinary Couple

If you can figure out how the sequence of the chapters go then I applaud you. I apologize ahead of time if I haven't gotten even mine in the right order but because this is my first, be patience with me as I work to get this right. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Climb Every Mountain 

~ At the Detweiller Estate ~ 

( 4 months later )

" Your up bright and early, Elsa. " said Max. 

" Your finally just getting up, Max. You were suppose to meet Georg at 10:00 so you could finish discussing the festival. " said Elsa. 

" Don't remind me. " said Max.

" Well, then we might as well get a move on it. " said Elsa.

" Whose we? Your staying here, remember. " said Max.

" No, Max, darling. I'm going with. Anytime there's a reason to visit Georg and Maria, I intend to go and there's nothing to stop me. " said Elsa. 

" Your in no condition to be walking that far, Elsa. " said Max.

" I appreciate the concern, darling. But it's not that far and I could use the exercise and the breathe of fresh air and not to mention the fact that your daughter is using my kidneys and every other body part as a soccer ball. " said Elsa. 

" Since when have we establish the gender of the baby, Elsa. " laughed Max. 

" Since I last went to the doctor and Maria and I finished the baby blankets, which you gentleman won't get till later. " said Elsa.

" a girl? We're going to have a little girl? " said Max, as his face lit up.

" Yes, Max. " said Elsa, as she was embraced by her husband.

~ At the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

" Georg, you will need to start getting up. You told Max you meet with him at 10. " said Maria.

" I'm up, darling. And you promised me, you would take it easy as your pregnancy progressed. " said Georg. 

" And I have, Captain. " snickered Maria. 

" Really, Fraulein? Last time I checked you were either out on the lake with Marta and Kurt, which is not something I would expect from someone in her 7 month of her pregnancy. " said Georg. 

" Well, I don't see any reason for me to just sit on the terrace and knit all day, darling. Besides, I already accomplished that goal the other night when the girls and I finished sewing the baby blankets for the husbands. " said Maria. 

Knock: Knock (downstairs) 

" I suppose that is the Detweillers. " said Georg. 

" I guess we better be getting downstairs then. " said Maria.

" Max, you look like you've been told a shocker but I see a smile on your face at the same time. " said Georg.

" Elsa must have told him the gender of the baby. " laughed Maria. 

" You knew? " said Max.

" Of curse she knew. When we were working on the blankets we all told the genders of our babies. " said Elsa. 

" Isn't that interesting to know. " said Georg, as he glanced over at his wife. 

" You want to know don't you. " laughed Maria. 

"Of course I do. " said Georg. 

" Well. Open this box and find out. " said Maria as she handed her husband the box with the baby blanket in it.

Georg opened the box, and found a baby blanket, on it a baby name in the center in pink. 

" What's this? " said a confused Georg. 

" Well, Captain, Pink is for the gender in case you haven't figured that out and in the middle is the name of the baby. " smile Maria. 

" A girl? " smiled Georg. 

" Elizabeth Rose. smiled Maria. 

" Max, you have one to. But you got too excited at the house, you didn't have time to open it. " laughed Elsa. 

" Max, did you get a boy like you wanted? " said Georg. 

" No. But it doesn't matter anymore because I'm just as lucky to be having a girl with Elsa. " said Max. 

" Open it, Max. " said Elsa, as she watched her husband open the box. 

" August Marie. I don't think we could have picked a better name, Elsa. " said Max. 

" Baroness, Lisel and Rolf are here. " said Frau Schmidt. 

" Thank you Frau Schmidt. " said Maria. 

" Lisel, do you have something to tell as well? " said Georg. 

" Mother and Elsa must have spilled the beans already. " laughed Lisel. 

" It's a boy. " said Rolf with a smile on his face. 

" Your finally going to get the boy you wanted, Georg. Just not the way you wanted. " laughed Max. 

" It doesn't matter to me. As long as my family is happy, that's all that counts/ " said Georg.

" Name? " said Elsa,

" Jonathan George Grueber. " said Lisel. 

" That's a wonderful name, Lisel. " said Maria. 

" I wanted him to have part of father's name. " said Lisel. 

" I say he definitely does. " said Maria 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: No way to stop it

~ At the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

:" Mother, we're awfully sorry about the way we have been behaving these past few days. " said Louisa. 

" It's alright, darlings. I just wish you would have said something sooner. " said Maria. 

" Mother, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet? " asked Kurt. 

" Yes, I do, Kurt. " said Maria, as she glanced over at her husband for approval.

" Should we tell them after the way the behaved? or let them wait? " snickered Georg. 

" Father, please tell us. We said we were sorry and we are very sorry. " said Brigiita as she looked straight into her father's eyes.

" Alright, tell them. You know when Brigitta looks me straight in the eye, she's sincere. " said Georg, picking up Brigitta. 

" I'm sorry Kurt and Friedrich, but it is another baby girl. " said Maria. 

" Yeah, that means we'll another baby sister to play with. " exclaimed all six girls.

" We don't mind, mother. " said Kurt.

" Were did Gretl go? " said Maria. 

" I think she went back up to the nursery. " said Marta. 

" Georg, I worried about Gretl. " said Maria. 

" So am I, darling. " said Georg. 

" I'm going to go check on her. " said Maria. 

" Want me to come with you? " said Georg.

" No, but you can come up in 10 minutes. " said Maria as she headed up the stairs to the nursery.

~ In the nursery ~ 

" Gretl, darling, what's wrong? Why ae you sitting up here all by yourself ? " said Maria. 

" I wanted to be by myself for a little bit. " said Gretl. 

" Tell me what's bothering you darling. " said Maria. 

" But I don't want to upset you. " said Gretl. 

" You won't upset me. I just want to help you. " said Maria. 

" I know I shouldn't be saying this and I'm sorry, Mother. This baby is your baby and I'm not. I like having you has a mother. " said Gretl.

" Darling, I know your not biologically my daughter, but you certainly feel like one to me, just like the others do. You may not be biologically my daughter but we are a family and I'm glad I'm a part of this family and no other family. " said Maria. 

" I won't be the youngest anymore though. " said Gretl. 

" No, you won't but you could be my helper with the baby and you could help my dress Elizabeth and we could alot of other stuff together when she gets here, you could even help me sing to her. " said Maria, as she looked as Gretl's face light up. 

" Could be sing her Favorite Things and Edelweiss? Father always sang me Edelweiss to help me fall asleep. I think he still does sometimes. " laughed Gretl. 

" Sure. Yes, he does. He sneaks into your nursery and he thinks your asleep but he sits at the foot of your bed and he hums it just enough for you to hear it. " said Maria. 

" I love you, Mother. " said Gretl, as she hugged Maria. 

" I love you too, Gretl. " said Maria.

" Was that my sister moving? " said Gretl, as she realized she had felt a slight movement against Maria's growing stomach. 

" I believe it was your sister, Gretl. And you know what? That was the first time she has decided to make any movement, I guess she's waited till you were around. " said Maria, near tears. 

" Did I miss something? " said Georg. 

" Nothing. " said Maria. 

" I know you sit at the foot of my bed and sing ' Edelweiss' to me father. Thank you. I love you. Guess what father. I felt the baby kick. " said Gretl. 

" I'm glad to see you happy again, Grelt. I guess you and your mother had a mother-daughter moment? Your mother told you about that did she? Your welcome, darling. You did, did you? " said Georg. 

" Yes, and mother said I could be her helper when the baby gets here and I could help sing to her. " said a smiling Gretl. 

" I'm sure you can and you'll be a great helper, Gretl. " said Georg., as he watched his youngest daughter run downstairs to the others.

" Here, give me your hand. " said Maria as she took her husband's hand and placed it on her growing tummy. 

" I can see why it got Gretl excited." laughed Georg.

" That's your daughter, Captain. " smiled Maria. 

" Oh, but your mistaken, Fraulein. That's _Our _Daughter. " smiled Georg, as they walked back downstairs. 

~ Downstairs~ 

" Mother, can we go on a picnic tomorrow? " asked Friedrich.

" I think that's a lovely idea, Friedrich. As long as it's alright with your father. " said Maria. 

" Are you sure your up to it, my dear? " said Georg.

" Darling, I'm only in my 7 month. I think I can handle a little picnic. Besides, I think Max and Elsa would enjoy it and so would Rolf and Lisel. Because in 2 months we won't get to. " said Maria. 

" It's alright with me. " said Georg. 

" Can Uncle Max and Elsa and Lisel and Rolf come to ? " said Marta.

" Yes. " said Maria. 

" Good then it's all settled. " said Georg. 

" Off to bed, all of you. Busy day tomorrow. " said Maria. 

" And how Busy would that be, my dear? " laughed Georg. 

" Your daughter seems to think so. " said Maria, as she felt the baby kick again.

" She's just having a little fun with her mother before bed. " laughed Georg. 

": Fun? Fun would using my kidneys for soccer balls, darling. " said Maria. 

" It'll be okay, Fraulein because in 2 months, we'll be holding her and singing to her. " smiled Georg. 

" This coming from the same Captain that wanted another boy because there were already enough girls running around this house. " laughed Maria. 

" Night, love. " said Georg, as he kissed his wife. . 

" Night, Captain. " said Maria as he kissed her husband.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I have Confidence 

~ At the Grueber House ~ 

( 2 months later) 

" Rolf. please wake up. " said Lisel. 

" What is it? What's wrong? " said Rolf, noticing his wife's facial expressions. 

" The baby. " said Lisel. 

" What about the baby, Lisel? " said Rolf.

" It's coming, Rolf. My water just broke. " said Lisel, with the next contraction. 

" Well, we can either go over to you parent's house right now or I can go call the doctor and we can wait here for him to come here. Your parent's house or here, Lisel? " said Rolf. 

" It hurts too much to even think of moving, Rolf. Please, just call the doctor. " cried Lisel. 

" Do you want me to call you parent's as well and let them know? " said Rolf. 

" Let's wait a while. " said Lisel. 

~ Half Hour Later ~ 

" Seems to me, Lisel, that with the next contraction you should be able to start pushing. Rolf, why don't you help position your wife up so she has support to push. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" Sure. "said Rolf, doing as he was told. 

" Okay, Lisel. on the count of the three I want you to take a deep and long breathe and then with the contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. Understand me? With a couple of good pushes, we can get this all done and over with. 1....2....3 ...Push, Lisel. " said Dr. Swanson 

~ An hour and a half later ~ 

" Lisel, I need you push one time and then your baby boy will be here. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" I can't. It hurts too much. I don't have the energy to push. " cried Lisel. 

" You have to Lisel. " said Dr. Swanson.

" I can't. "said Lisel. 

" Yes, you can Lisel. One more good and strong push and our son will be here and then this will be all over. Come on, Lisel. I know you can do this. " said Rolf. 

" 1....2....3...Push, Lisel....Push. " said Dr. Swanson.

" You try it. " yelled back Lisel. 

" Stop Lisel. That's it. " said Dr. Swanson, as he cleaned off the baby boy and a shrill and loud piercing cry was heard. 

" Hear that, Lisel? That's our son. " said Rolf, with tears in his eyes. 

" A perfectly healthy little boy. " smiled Dr. Swanson, as he handed the infant over to Lisel. 

" Rolf, I changed my mind of his name. I think I like Johannes George Grueber instead. I hope you don't mind. " said Lisel. 

" I thin it fits him perfectly. " said Rolf. 

" Here, Daddy. Hold your son. Dr. Swanson? When will I be able to be about doing things regularly again? " asked Lisel.

" Well, My recommendation would have to be within 24 hours depending on how your feeling. However, If your referring to something like say a visit to your parent's say this evening then I should say it would be okay after a couple of hours of rest as long as you use the wheelchairs and no heavy activity. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" I see. I forgot that you were also taking care of my mother. Forgive me. " said Lisel. 

" It's alright my dear. Your father is just as stubborn and hardheaded. Congratulations, on the new addition to the family. Both families, might I add. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" Thank you, Dr. Swanson. Thank you for all you help as well. It has been greatly appreciated as well. " said Rolf. 

"I don't mind at all. Just doing my job. " smiled Dr. Swanson, as he left.

~ At the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

( In the Living Room ) 

" Excuse me, Baroness, Frau Liesl is on the phone wishing to speak with you. " said Frau Schmidt. 

" Will you please excuse? Captain, behave yourself as well. " said Maria.

" Elsa, You look a little pale, darling. Are you alright? " said Max, with concern.

" Hum? I suppose I'm just a little under the weather that's all. " said Elsa as she excused herself. 

" Georg, isn't Maria past her due date? " commented Max. 

" By 2 weeks. " said Georg. 

" And that doesn't worry you at all? " said Max. 

" Of course that worries me, Max. But I'm not going to sit and fret about it. " said Georg.

" You have a grandson, Captain. Johannes George Grueber. " smiled Maria. 

" How's Lisel? " said Max. 

" Tired, Sore and I think Rolf said sleeping every chance she gets. " said Maria. 

" Why the change in name? " said Georg. 

" Don't ask me. Where's Elsa? " said Maria.

" Don't know? She just excused herself. " 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Many A New

~ Still at the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

( In the Captain's Study ) 

" Maria, what's wrong? You looked worried and pained? " said Georg, while on the phone. 

" I can't help but worry, darling. Any luck getting through to the doctor? " said Maria. 

" Still on hold. " said Georg, as his patience grew intolerable. 

" the Baby. " whispered Maria, holding her tummy as a contraction hit. 

" What about the baby, Maria? " said Georg, still on the phone. 

" No, Georg. the baby. It's coming. Now. " cried Maria in pain. 

" Are you sure it's not anything else? " said Georg, finally getting through a conversation with a doctor.

" Georg, I'm pretty sure. " said Maria, who wasn't about to argue with her husband at the moment. 

" Then I guess we'll have to get you upstairs to the master bedroom then won't we? " said Georg. 

~ Upstairs ~ 

" Elsa, you need push one more time. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" I can't. Just pull the baby out already. " cried Elsa. 

" Elsa. one more push and our daughter will be here and we'll be able to finally hold her. Come on darling, please push. " said Max, helping to sit his wife up. 

" Ugh, I hate this too much!! Never again, Max. Understand me? " yelled Elsa. 

" Loud and Clear, darling. " said Max

" You can rest now, Baroness Detweiller. Congratulations, it's a healthy a baby girl. " said Dr. Swanson as he cleaned the infant off and a loud cry was heard. 

" Max, I love you. " cried Elsa. 

" I love you too, Elsa. " said Max with tears in his eyes. 

" Here's your little girl, Herr Detweiller and Baroness. Now if you'll forgive me, I have to check on Baron and Baroness Von Trapp. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" Maria? Oh lord. Georg is going to drive her nuts. " laughed Elsa. 

" Here, Mommy, hold you daughter. " said Max as he handed Elsa, August Marie to Elsa. 

" And how is the new parents holding up in here? " said Georg. 

" Good. And is Maria about to kill or strangle you yet? " laughed Elsa.

" She threw you out of the room didn't she, Georg? " laughed Max. 

"No, she said to come check on Elsa and Max and see how they were holding up. " said Georg. 

" I'd say that was her way of throwing you out of the room. " said Elsa. 

" _Georg_! " screamed Maria from across the hall. 

" I'd say your in for it. Even Elsa did scream that loud. " laughed Max.

" Yes. I did, darling. " said Elsa. 

" No, you didn't. I didn't hear it. " said Max. 

" Well, I must certainly screamed your name, darling. Lord knows it hurt enough. " said Elsa. 

" Georg, don't you think you should be getting back to your wife right about now. " said Max. 

" I think Louisa is with right now, " said Georg, as Maria's scream was heard again.

" _Georg! Get a move on it! _" yelled Maria across the hall. 

" I believe that's you, Captain. " laughed Elsa. 

" I would get going, Georg. We've all seen, Maria at her worse. " said Max. 

" Just like you, Max. " retorted Georg, as he left the proud parents. 

~ In the Mater Bedroom ~ 

" Baroness, you have to keep pushing. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" No. " argued Maria, who was having about all she could handle at the moment.

" Father, mother's be stubborn again. " said Louisa. 

" Baron, if your wife does not cooperate and continues to push, she will be risking not only the baby's health, but her own as well. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" Mother, you have to push. " said Louisa. 

" Louisa's right, darling you have keep pushing. " said Georg. 

" I can't anymore. It hurts." cried Maria. 

" Maybe singing to her will help, father? " suggested Louisa. 

" Louisa, this is not the time." said Georg. 

" Baron, anything to get this labor moving. If it means all your children in this room , to bust your wife's confidence then so be it, but we need to do this now. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" Louisa, whose the one your mother usually sings the most to sings with? " said Georg. 

" Marta and Gretl. " said Louisa. 

" Do me a favor and go get them. Tell them they both need to sing to mother tight now. and Hurry. " said Georg. 

~ 5 minutes later ~ 

" Father? Louisa said we need to sing to mother? what do you want us to sing? " said Marta. 

" What does mother usually sing to you ? " said Georg.

" Favorite Things. " said Gretl. 

" Raindrops on Rose and Whiskers on kittens " said Marta

" Brown paper packages tied up with string

these are a few of my Favorite Things " said Gretl

" Push, Baroness. " said Dr. Swanson .

" Ugh. " moaned Maria as she tried her best to push.

" Girls in white dress with blue satin sashes " said Kurt

" Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes " said Brigitta

" These are a few of my favorite Things. " said Friedrich 

" One more strong push, Baroness and this will all be over. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" Edelweiss, Edelweiss, every morning you greet me. Small and Bright, clean and bright. " said Lisel

" Lisel? What are you doing here? said Marta. 

" Why don't we let mother finish this on her own and why don't you all come meet your cousin. " smiled Lisel, glancing back at her mother and father.

" Maria, you can do this. " said Georg, helping his wife to continuing one last push. 

" I know i can but Ugh.... It hurts so much. " said Maria. 

" You can stop now, Baroness. " smiled Dr. Swanson, as she cleaned off the infant and a clear cry was heard. 

" I couldn't have done this without any of you here. " cried Maria, as Dr. Swanson handed her the infant. 

" I guess she decided to take her mother's features after all. " smiled Georg.

" Not all of them. Most of them but not all. " smile Maria. 

" It doesn't matter to me. " said Georg, as she sat next to his wife. 

" She has your eyes. " said Maria.

" Congratulations, Baron, Baroness. " said Dr. Swanson. 

" Thank you, Dr. Swanson. Frau Schmidt will show you out. " said the Captain.

~ Knock : Knock 

" Come in. " said Maria. 

" What is it, Gretl? " asked Georg. 

" Nothing. I just wanted to goodnight before I went to bed. " said Gretl.

" Where are the others? " asked Maria.

" They already went to bed. " said Gretl. 

" And why didn't you? " said Georg. 

" I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry father. " said Gretly. 

" It's okay, Gretl. " said Georg. 

" You want to meet your new sister, Grelt? " said Maria. 

" I don't want to get in trouble. " said Gretl.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

~ Still at the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

( Still in the Master Bed Room ) 

" Why would you get in trouble, Gretl? " asked Maria. 

" Because I'm not in bed and for the trouble I've been causing this past week. said Gretl.

" Gretl, I've already told you, it's okay that your not in bed. " said Georg, glancing as his wife. 

"No why don't you come over here and hold your new sister? " said Maria. 

" Could I ? asked Gretl as a smile appeared on her face as she walked over to the bed.

" I don't see why not. I'm sure her sister would want her big sister to hold her. " smiled Georg as he watched Gretl hold her little sister. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: 

~ At the Detweiller Estate ~ 

" Max? What are you doing still up? " said Elsa, joining her husband. 

" I couldn't sleep. I 'm sorry, did I wake you? " said Max, kissing his wife. 

" No, I was already up. " said Elsa, looking back down at August as she quietly slept.

" It all seems to surreal to me. Can this actually be happening to me? " commented Max, as he realized that he had said it out loud in front of Elsa. 

" Yes, it is. Max, sometimes, I don't understand why you doubt yourself so much. You have so much going for you. Anyone would be lucky enough to have married you and I'm the one who had that chance, no one else. And now look what else we have to share together, August. " smiled Elsa. 

" I'm sorry Elsa, for every doubting any of this. " said Max, embracing his wife. 

I think it is about time for another visit to Maria and Georg, don't you darling? We haven't had time since August was born? " said Elsa.

" I agree with that statement. How about in the morning then? " said Max, returning to bed along with Elsa as well, after they both put August to bed. 

~ At the Von Trapp Villa ~ 

" Georg? What's wrong? " said Maria, sitting up in bed. 

" Nothing, I'm just thinking. " said Georg, sitting in bed, next to his wife. 

" About what? Your certainly too quite to be thinking to yourself. Anything you want to talk about out in the open? 'said Maria.

Knock: Knock 

" Come in, it's open. " said Georg, laughing at the sudden interruption 

" Gretl? What's wrong? Your not afraid of the thunderstorm are you? " smiled Maria, as she recalled having remember that six year old could not sleep during thunderstorms. 

" I can't sleep. The thunderstorm woke me up. " cried Gretl. 

" Get up here, already. " said Georg, as he watched the six year crawl up on the bed in between them, with a smile on her face. 

" All better, Gretl? " said Maria, watching Gretl snuggling up between them. 

" Mother? " asked Gretl, looking up at Maria.

" Yes, Gretl? " said Maria.

" Can we go on a picnic later today? " said Gretl, with pleading eyes.

" I don't see why not. It's a nice day out to go out on a picnic and maybe even swimming. " said Maria. 


End file.
